This invention relates in general to lubricating devices particularly for sewing machines and embroidering machines, and in particular to a new and useful lubricating device for a loop taker which oil is fed from a reservoir by the action of a pump through a recess or oil chamber defined in a hub portion of the loop taker.
A lubricating device disclosed in German Patent No. 32 15 408 provides as oil feed to the oil chamber a disk revolving with the loop taker, which disk, by contact with a wick connected with an external oil reservoir, takes up oil from the reservoir and flings it into the oil chamber by centrifugal action, whence it passes via a bore to a sealed cavity and thence via another bore to the track of the loop taker.
For lead through, of the loop taker drive shaft and of a ring which surrounds it and annularly receives the wick and which partially extends into the oil chamber, the opening through which the ring extends into the oil chamber is somewhat larger than the diameter of the ring. Thus the oil chamber has an open connection to the space in which during sewing especially much fuzz or dust accumulates, whereby the lubricating oil may be fouled and thus the lubricating action reduced.